1. Field of the Invention
On vertical aircraft fins or projections.
2. Descrption of the Related Art
This patent is a partial continuation of Patents Nos. P9601904 and P9701753: current fins or vertical elements are inclined against the transversal axis to produce a downward force which reduces aircraft lift, all of which is corrected with the present invention.
The aircraft lift arrangement involves giving the fins or vertical elements, engine pylons and lateral portions of their cowls, fin units, and launcher-tank, rocket, floats and skis mounts, struts or brackets, external cables and antennas a positive angle slope in relation to their forward edge or transverse axis both on the leading and trailing edges, both beginning at the upper front and descending in an incline rearward as far as the base, to produce an inclined force on said vertical element which is broken down into two components, one horizontal and rearward, providing resistance to the advance, and the other a vertical, ascendant or lift component.
This provides a twin benefit, on the one hand eliminating the downward force and on the other generating an upward force or lift of the same value. In other cases, this arrangement both generates lift and simultaneously reduces forward resistance.
The leading edge of these fins, mounts, etc. creates greater lift that the trailing edge with the same inclination.
The lift generated is generally high as such fins or vertical elements require a certain thickness in order to fulfil their aerodynamic profile role as well as to house ducting or control elements, etc., so that their cross-section or front area is greater.
It may also be used in sideways sloping fins.
Given the foregoing, it is advisible wherever feasible to use vertical fins or elements rather than horizontal types with this arrangement.
Advantages: on increasing its lift, its efficiency increases, it is simple and inexpensive.